Short & Sweet
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Sonrió, de todas maneras, mientras él dejaba el lugar. Había obtenido un poco de placer clandestino, corto y dulce, a su forma de pensar. Sirius y Bella...


**Short and Sweet**

Solo una devastada mirada atravesó el lugar. Sus ojos se encontraron fríos e inexpresivos con los de ella. No podía más que mirarla con furia contenida desde lo más profundo de su ser, conciente de que eso no le importaría ni la amedrentaría en lo más mínimo.

Caminó, lento pero decidido, hasta ella. Casi imposible era explicar lo que se proponía, sin bajar la mirada, ambos en un duelo que no terminaba. Caminó, hasta que ella quedó a su alcance, solo a unos centímetros de distancia y un poco por debajo de su barbilla. Sus ojos marrones lo taladraban, lo incitaban a proceder. Pero él pareció tomarse su tiempo. Y la mirada desolada de un principio, reapareció en su rostro.

Lentamente, la mirada de ella se detuvo sobre los labios de él. Y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios, como si aquella situación fuera un tanto morbosa. En realidad, quizá, lo era. Al menos, para él. A ella, parecía no importarle. En un movimiento casi felino, levantó una mano y acarició el rostro aterciopelado de él, teñido vagamente por las sombras de un sol muriendo que se filtraban por la ventana. Su sonrisa, cada vez, menos malvada… cada vez más sensual.

La reacción, no se hizo esperar, el gesto no era el adecuado en aquellos momentos, en los que la tensión del ambiente era palpable. Bruscamente, sin una gota de amabilidad o cuidado, él cogió la mano de la muchacha y la apartó de su rostro, asiéndola con fuerza, sabiendo que le provocaba daño.

Pero era eso lo que deseaba. Dañarla. Provocarle el mayor daño que le fuera posible, hasta que gritara, que la viera retorcerse en el suelo suplicando piedad. Así, devolverle lo que a ella le gustaba hacer… lo que ella disfrutaba haciendo… torturando.

.- La sutileza no es tu punto, bebe

La mujer había escupido aquellas palabras con un tono indescifrable, casi odio con deseo mezclado, sin quitar de su rostro la sonrisa. De vez en cuando miraba la boca del hombre, de a ratos se dedicaba a mirar todo su cuerpo apreciándolo. Mientras él se limitaba a mirarla, con desprecio, mientras apretaba su mandíbula y concentraba su fuerza en los puños, haciéndose daño. Pero necesitaba todo el control posible, pues, había aprendido, a fuerza de golpes, que aquella no era un adversario fácil… en ningún sentido.

.- Ni el tuyo, por lo que veo, Bella

Al decir aquellas palabras, una oleada de furia lo recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies. No debía olvidar de quién se trataba, no debía olvidar el motivo por el que estaba allí, a escasos centímetros de su presa, siendo él un depredador más que peligroso, y ella demasiado astuta.

El poco espacio que los separaba se había convertido en una batalla de miradas desafiantes, y él sabía, que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder esta noche… nunca lo habían estado. Ni en sus épocas de adolescentes, cuando el odio los unía hasta el punto del deseo. Siempre, habían acabado siendo dos depredadores devorados al final de la noche.

Pero el motivo, justificaba los medios. Y bien sabía, que aunque ella consiguiera lo que esperaba obtener, él de todas formas, nunca saldría victorioso. Está seguro, firme en su decisión.

Levantó sus brazos rápidamente, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera parpadear, él había presionado sus dos brazos, empujándola contra la pared, de tal modo que la inmovilizó por el momento, sabía que no sería una batalla ganada, simplemente una táctica de ataque.

.- ¿Qué buscas? – pregunta ella con una aire de satisfacción totalmente visible

.- Respuestas… - se limitó a contestar él.

Sabía que no estaba consiguiendo nada. También sabía, que esa no era la forma. Pero en esos momentos, la improvisación era su guía.

La furia estaba reflejada en su mirada, la indignación por lo que esa mujer había hecho a su vida… La odiaba… y odiaba tenerla tan cerca, justo entre sus brazos. Presionó con fuerza sus muñecas, sabiendo que le haría daño, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ella había arrugado imperceptiblemente la nariz, sin mostrar mayor seña del dolor. Era demasiado altanera y orgullosa para mostrárselo a alguien. Ladeó la cara hacia un costado, para evitar mirarlo.

.- ¿Crees que estás del lado correcto, Sirius?

Y aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado. La furia creció a borbotones ante aquella frase. Sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. Nunca le había caído bien, es verdad (sólo en contadas ocasiones en la que olvidaba su nombre y temblaba a su lado). Pero se negaba a creer aquella verdad, se negaba a creer que ella había arruinado su vida, que había tomado la decisión equivocada, y que a su pesar, estaba orgullosa de ello. Se negaba, no quería creer que en realidad fuera ella la causante de el dolor de tantas personas inocentes, que habían sido presas factibles, pero erróneas. Y en un arrebato casi salvaje, estampó una cachetada en su mejilla, sabiendo que nada sosegaría la furia contenida, sabiendo que ella disfrutaría de esa reacción, en vez de molestarla.

Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a bajar del labio de esa mujer. Pero su aspecto imponente y seductor no disminuyó, al contrario, parecía divertida, tal como él lo sospechaba. Y se describió conociéndola, muy a su pesar, la conocía, y odiaba aquél vínculo existente entre ambos. Pero la conocía, y por lo tanto, sabía que aquello jugaría en su contra, en vez de ser un arma a utilizar.

Sacando a relucir sus atributos femeninos, sensuales, casi gatunos, lamió la comisura de su labio con una sonrisa incitante en ellos a la vez que miraba al hombre con un interés iracundo.

.- ¿A que crees que juegas? ¿A ser la chica mala por un rato? – Preguntó Sirius mientras aflojaba la presión en las muñecas de la muchacha, pero sin quitar la mirada irascible y colérica.

Y ese fue el primer error clave del estratega depredador, pues sabía que ella no jugaba, y que había elegido el lado más oscuro de la guerra para luchar. Con un movimiento ágil y sensual, aprovechando que él había flaqueado la presión en sus muñecas, Bellatrix giró e invirtió la situación anterior, donde quedaba vulnerable. Era el hombre, ahora, quién estaba aprisionado contra la pared y su cuerpo descontrolado de mujer. Y sabía que no habría escapatoria posible. Aquella mujer, muy en contra de su crudeza, desataba un aura demoledora de sensualidad, que era casi imposible de evitar. Y en ella, muy en el fondo de su mente, había algo que la ataba a su rival, algo que le impedía alejarse, su aroma, quizá.

Ella se puso en puntillas, lo suficiente para alcanzar el oído de él y susurrar…

.- Y ya veo que tú me dejas…

Y sus manos de felina bajaron sutilmente hasta la entrepierna del hombre. Y sabía, que en realidad no lo había ganado por mérito, sino por el simple hecho de que Sirius estaba impresionado y fuera de combate por un tiempo, ya que si hubiera querido, tenía más fuerza y más puntos a favor en aquella lucha de dominancia física.

La odiaba, y se sentía inmensamente atraído hacia aquella asquerosa mujer… el deseo le nublaba la razón. Y no era la primera vez que sucedía. Los depredadores morían en el limbo del deseo, y eran devorados por la libido de ambos. Y no dudaba la razón de su deseo, aquella mujer era infernal…

La rabia fusionándose con el deseo y la sed del contacto arremetían con fuerza en su mirada, y ella, eso, lo notaba. Y no paraba con su sutil trabajo, disfrutando cada reacción que provocaba a ese hombre. Y el cálido sabor del pecado, flotaba entre los labios de ambos. El pecado que sucedía justo cuando la batalla comenzaba. El pecado de la carne, la debilidad del ser humano… la locura, la indecencia… sin piedad, ellos pecaban. Ya lo habían hecho… y pecarían más en un futuro, si aquello fuera necesario. La dulce satisfacción del placer, sería la recompensa por tal desliz.

Pecado, esa palabra a la que ella era tan adicta en su vida. Pecado, es palabra que a él le producía un indescifrable desentendimiento. No pecaba por ignorancia… simplemente lo hacía por goce.

Y sus miradas en medio de la furia y el deseo. Los depredadores vencidos en medio del campo de fuego. Ella, ya sin sutileza felina, simplemente con deseo animal, hundió su boca en su garganta. Y él, se dejaba hacer, llevado por el deseo infinito que aquella mujer lograba sacar de él, deseo y odio… odio de desearla.

Y el contacto con su cuello era exquisito. Casi tan suave como una caricia, pero demasiado sensual… sensual hasta el punto de perder la razón. Ese erotismo tan propio de un encuentro de vampiros, en ese acto tan desgarrante, una mordida imperceptible, que puede llevarte al clímax. Exquisito… y demasiado corto para el gusto de él.

Para cuando ella alejó sus labios, aún con el hilo de sangre que resbalaba de ellos, él pedía más a gritos, con todos los poros de su piel.

Con rudeza, la tumbó sobre la piedra del suelo. Ya ansioso, al límite, algo que solo esa mujer era capaz de lograr con algo tan simple como un beso.

Como ella había marcado, la sutileza no era algo patente en Sirius, pero realmente no importaba. En aquellos momentos, estaban guiados por instintos animales, salvajes, desenfrenados, y en algún punto, crueles.

Ambos se deseaban, y lo sabían. Lo sabía él mientras quitaba la túnica negra que ella llevaba y descubría la rigidez en sus pezones. O sabía ella mientras arrancaba el cinto de sus pantalones y notaba la erección en su entrepierna. Pero se odiaban. Y eso no podían evitarlo. Y lo notaban. Ambos.

Y los cuerpos hambrientos, fogosos, no se tomaron su tiempo en recorrerse. El acto fue bestial, simplemente eso. Él embestía con violencia, descargando su furia e impotencia sobre la mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo. Ella, recibía cada arremetida con una sonrisa de júbilo en el rostro, sabía que había ganado, otra vez. No la batalla a la que jugaban, había ganado su trocito de cielo, había ganado lo que ella buscaba, tenerlo otra vez más indefenso, entre sus piernas, pidiendo más, deseoso de su cuerpo de mujer.

Nunca, en ningún momento se tocaron labio a labio. Nunca, en ningún momento él quitó el odio en su mirada. Nunca, en ningún momento, ella sentía más placer que cuando era con él. Nunca, ninguno, había deseado odiar tanto a la otra persona.

Y los suspiros eran remplazados por gritos amortiguados. Las caricias, sustituidas por arañazos en las espaldas. Y el momento llegaba, como si de animales se tratase. Tanto deseo acumulado en sus cuerpos, que ambos temblaban al momento que llegaban al orgasmo, y habían olvidado sus nombres por cinco minutos, y habían olvidado sus razones.

Él, se levanto con agilidad, dejando la cavidad del pecado. Subiéndose los pantalones, mientras el sudor resbalaba por su rostro, y era conciente, de que hoy, al igual que tantas otras veces, había perdido.

Ella, relamía la comisura de sus labios deseosa de más, mientras acomodaba su túnica. Su sonrisa bailarina en su rostro hacía hervir de furia la sangre de él. Ella sonreía, sabiéndose jubilosa una vez más.

.- Solo una batalla, Bella. Pero la guerra no termina

Soltó él con la impotencia desgarrándose en su voz, por saber que nada podría hacer nunca contra aquella mujer, que nunca podría vencer su táctica, porque era débil… y pecador a gusto. Dio media vuelta, para abandonar el lugar, con la derrota sobre sus hombros, sabiendo que no había conseguido lo que buscaba. Las respuestas que él se creía capáz de obtener.

.- No tengo oponentes, entonces, Sirius…

Rió ella. Sabía que lo molestaba, pero disfrutaba haciéndolo. La victoria se reflejaba en su rostro, y la sentía en su entrepierna. Sabía, que él tenía razón. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para cerrar la boca y dejar que se marche con la palabra. Solo había sido una depredadora ágil, rápida y eficaz, pero podría perder en cualquier momento. No subestimaba a su adversario.

Sonrió, de todas maneras, mientras él dejaba el lugar. Había obtenido un poco de placer clandestino, corto y dulce, a su forma de pensar.

_Mi primer fict en tercera persona. Aunque sea difícil de creer. Surgió, en un arrebato salvaje de mi mente. Un encuentro entre Sirius y Bellatrix que me imaginé, antes de que la cosa se pusiera fea de verdad. Necesitaba escribir algo grosero, sin el romance habitual que utilizo. Un sexo un tanto más animal, por no decir salvaje. A veces es interesante el deseo que se genera en uno más allá del sentimiento. Creo que deseo y amor, se entiende, pero pueden separarse a veces. Una mirada humilde a la relación de estos primos, bizarra quizá. _

_Me haría muy bien recibir algún que otro review, ya que no suelen frecuentarme los mismos, jaja._

_Bueno, de todas formas espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Saludos a todas, un beso y ¡a cuidarse!_

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._


End file.
